pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki:Requests for adminship/Toraen
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for adminship. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Toraen (talk • • RfA page) :User:Toraen was made into a sysop on October 1, 2009. Toraen knows how the site works, is highly neutral and obsessed with the welfare of the wiki. Abusing his OCD would get rid of most pages that require deletion, and I'm very sure about him qualifying. --'-Chaos is gay -' 19:38, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: Sure, I'm in. Toraen talk 19:40, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Support # http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3AToraen&diff=968152&oldid=968136 --'-Chaos is gay -' 19:38, September 28, 2009 (UTC) # Yes. He is all the things Chaos said ^^ and I've been thinking about nominating for a bit but too lazy to do it. Give him the delete button and let's clear up this shit :3-- $ɧor₮ talk 19:41, September 28, 2009 (UTC) # --Frosty Mc Admin 19:42, September 28, 2009 (UTC) # just what we need - someone who is interested in the janitorial side of pvx. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 19:46, September 28, 2009 (UTC) # After looking at your contribs, I agree. Pro-gnomage is needed here badly. Fucking give it to him already. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:48, 28 September 2009 # Toraen is so strong. Tried to convince him to go for it the last time when he declined the rfa. Toraen deserves admin. He's done more than any admin has. Life Guardian 20:22, September 28, 2009 (UTC) # Dude is a regular John Henry. If the assholes of PvX give him shit he can ask me to kitten stomp them for him. Please don't be a Failnaxkian. Misery Says Moo 20:24, September 28, 2009 (UTC) #Misery, stop with the NPA. You're more inactive than me. Anyway, I like Toraen though. Give it to him. ~ Big sysop 20:31, September 28, 2009 (UTC) #sup garbage man--Relyk 20:31, September 28, 2009 (UTC) #Self explanatory. --Carnivorous Cupcake 21:06, September 28, 2009 (UTC) # upsss [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 22:05, September 28, 2009 (UTC) #idrc, one more banstick is always good i suppose--TahiriVeila 22:16, September 28, 2009 (UTC) # do want 22:28, September 30, 2009 (UTC) # he has fucked up asian character names. gogo janitor [[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 01:14, October 1, 2009 (UTC) # I have never troll'd him, Argued with him, or proclaimed my undying love for him. What I mean to say is that this person has managed to somehow post forever without making a blip on my troll radar. If that doesn't make a good admin, nothing will.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 02:12, October 1, 2009 (UTC) # Cant say anything bad, and have nothing to remain neutral about.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"Mutton Chop Man"]] 02:20, October 1, 2009 (UTC) # Cant say anything bad bout him. Seems to be a good candidate. --Graz Says Its time to DoA 02:54, October 1, 2009 (UTC) # Everything I've seen from him posting seems to be good, so why not. -- Jai''writes'' 18:44, October 1, 2009 (UTC) # got my vote--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 22:59, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Oppose # See talk. ··· Danny Pew '' 20:36, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Neutral # I'll think about it. I love that you appear to be a pro-gnome and would delete all the stupid shit none of the other admins appear to have time for lately....however, we can't limit any sysop's abilities to just that. Give me a little while to look through your contribs. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:43, 28 September 2009 # Cant say I've seen anything bad come from this guy. I'm a half yes.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"Mutton Chop Man"]] 20:34, September 28, 2009 (UTC) # My reasons for oppose were addressed, but still lacking a real reason to support. '···''' Danny Pew '' 03:28, October 1, 2009 (UTC) # I need to know that he would be willing to ban people for breaking policies instead of just letting things slide like all of the other admins do. -- Drah 05:22, October 1, 2009 (UTC) # Gotta know that you wont be passive. I'm wanting a "federalist" on the house of representatives. Exert your power in a way to further the community's well being, not to show off said power or be a jeffersonian democrat things slide about situations. 'Akio_Katsuragi' 05:48, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :''The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Toraen Toraen